Death In a Hospital
by Im A WarriorGirl
Summary: When a serial killer starts murdering victims in North Dakota Hospitals, the BAU is called in to investigate. Meanwhile, a certain member of the BAU has an unusual way of dealing with the pain of their life. What happens when one of their own is severely injured and may be the next target? Will they live, or will they DIE? Rated T for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

Death In a Hospital  
**AN: I know I have other stories I should work on, but I have to do this one. Reid may be a little OOC, as you'll read, but I'm writing this how I think it should go.**  
Emily POV  
"I am so sorry I'm late! Traffic." I apologized to the team. I was half an hour late for briefing.  
"It's fine, you'll catch up on the plane. Wheels up in 10! This case can't wait." Hotch ordered.  
Everyone left the briefing room besides Reid, who was side tracked by the case file to notice anyone was gone, or even my presence.  
"Hey Reid!" I said to him trying to get his attention. It didn't work. I snatched the file out of his hands. He looked up and saw me.  
"Oh sorry Emily. I didn't notice you were here. Where's everyone else?" He asked me.  
"They are back on Earth, getting ready to board the plane to," I paused and looked at the file again. "Fargo, North Dakota." I finished.  
"It's unusual what's happening, Emily. I'll tell you about it on the plane." Reid said to me, his face flushed with embarrassment. He got up from the table, grabbed his go-bag from his desk and headed outside. I followed after him.

"Morgan, you and JJ talk to the victims' families. Dave and I will go to the crime scenes, Prentiss and Reid, you figure out the geographical profile and the UnSub's comfort zone. Everybody relax until we land. We need to have our full attention on this case." Hotch ordered.  
Reid and I were sitting away from the group, not bothering them.  
"So this UnSub is killing his victims in hospitals? That's ironic." I mumbled.  
"So far, he has murdered three women in the last week, week and a half. They all are dark haired, green eyes, and in their mid-late 20's. There has to be something significant about this. He doesn't have a cooling off period at all, the murders take place just two days after each other." Reid said, more to himself.  
"Fargo is the largest city in North Dakota. There's a lot of hospitals there and the surrounding area. Unfortunately, we won't be able to do the geographical profile until he has, minimum two more victims." I explained.  
"I have an idea. Let me call Garcia." He took out his cell phone, and dialed her number.  
"Garcia's magical layer of knowledge, wisdom and serial killers. How may I help you?" She answered, in her always-perky mood.  
"Hey Garcia. I think I know a way to find our UnSub." Reid informed her.  
"Wow, that was fast. You haven't even landed yet." She sounded...not at all shocked.  
"Do a search for Brunette females who have recently passed away, maybe the past 2 weeks." We waited for about 10 seconds until she got the results.  
"Yikes. 93 women, who fit your description have recently passed away. You got anything to narrow it down?" She asked hopefully.  
"Sorry Garcia. Thanks anyway." Reid replied and hung up. He looked pissed.  
"Reid? What's wrong?" I asked him, worried.  
"It's silly." He mumbled.  
"Reid, you can tell me." I offered, trying not to pressure him. He looked up at the team, and back at me and agreed. He scooted closer to me, probably so no one else would hear.  
"A lot has been going on lately. I feel like nothing has been going right lately. I got a call two nights ago, about my mom. She's in the hospital." He informed me. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him.  
"I'm sorry Reid. Is she okay?" I asked.  
"Obviously not!" He snapped at me. I reeled back in shock, as he has never snapped at me like that in the past few years.  
"What's wrong with you Reid?" I asked, with attitude.  
"You don't need to know everything about me Emily. You always poke into everyone's business, as if they actually enjoy confessing stuff to you. You're selfish, and self absorbed. You love hearing other's problems because it makes you feel superior to everyone else. Just leave me alone. I'm fine." With that, he got up and stalked towards the bathroom.  
Reid POV  
I feel bad for snapping at Emily like that. She just can't know what I'm doing to myself. She wouldn't understand. She just wouldn't. Suddenly, I heard a knock on the restroom door.  
"Go away Emily." I demanded.  
"It's not Emily. It's me." I heard JJ's voice answer.  
"I don't want to talk right now. I'm not feeling well." I lied. I don't like lying but I had to. I heard her walk away. I took the only sharp object I had with me-a razor blade to shave with, and got to work.  
Emily POV  
Half an hour later, Reid finally came out of the bathroom. He sat down next to me. I went back to reading over the case file and pretended he wasn't there.  
"Look Emily, I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I don't know what got into me." He apologized.  
"Reid, I may look strong on the outside, but on the inside it really hurts. I get it, your mom is in the hospital. But that doesn't give you the right to do lash out on me like that." I said to him. He needed to understand that an apology wouldn't cut it.  
"I know. I promise, later I'll tell you what's going on. We'll be landing soon." He responded. I buckled up and prepared for landing.

When we landed, there were three SUV's waiting for us. Reid and I took one of them and headed to the police station. We rode in complete silence.

We were greeted by the chief of police, Deputy Kellen Kamer. He had cleared out a large room for us to set up. Reid used a red tack to pinpoint every hospital in Fargo, while using a blue pin to show where the murders were.  
"Hey Reid, do you think this is a pattern?" I asked him. "All the murders are located in the cardinal directions. The first one took place in northern Fargo, the second in eastern and the last in the south." I explained.  
"It could be. Hopefully we're not too late-," He was cut off by a detective storming into the room.  
"There's been another murder." He told us anxiously.  
"Let me guess," I looked at the map. "At Saint Helen's?" I asked.  
"Um yeah, how did you know?" He asked us, shocked. Reid and I just looked at each other.

"Her name is Adriana Waller." The doctor, Ken Whitney, told us when we arrived at the hospital.  
"Why was she in here?" I asked him.  
"She had severe pneumonia. We were planning on discharging her later this week." He informed us. "It's sad to see her go so young."

"Can you think of anyone who would do this?" Reid asked him.

"Not at all. I know almost all of the doctors and nurses here and no one comes to mind." He told us. He was obviously grief-stricken.

"This isn't your fault." I assured him.

"I know. I just feel responsible, since I was her doctor all." Suddenly, his pager went off.

"Look, I've got to go. I'll give you guys a call if I can come up with anything." He told us and rushed away.

"Reid, I have no idea how we missed this. We could have Garcia narrow the results down to brunettes who died in their mid to late twenties." I told him when we got in the SUV.

"You're right. How did we miss that?" He asked, exasperated. I shrugged and called Garcia.

"Hello, you have interrupted my relaxation!" She complained.

"Sorry Garcia. Narrow down those 93 results to brunettes who died in their mid to late twenties."

"Oh you are good! 10 results left." She chirped.

"Thanks Garcia. Look through their backgrounds at any family who may have been institutionalized." Reid suggested.

"Gotcha." She said and hung up.

"It's only 4:30!" I complained. I leaned my head against the seat to try to relax for the five-minute drive back to the station.

"Are you okay?" Reid asked. "You usually drive."

"I'm fine. I think I'm catching a bug. I haven't been feling that great lately." I explained.

"I've noticed. You're biting your fingernails again." He pointed out. I groaned and looked at him.

"I'm not trying to be a hypocrite, but I hate profilers!" Reid smirked.

"Emily, I think we both need to have a talk tonight. Not about anything in particular, but just to talk. We haven't been spending much time together and well, I miss you." He said to me, embarrassed.

"I know Reid. It's just…I got some bad news also, the other day." I replied, trying not to raise his suspicion.

"Are you okay?" He asked worried.

"Yes. For now, at least." I said to him.

"Okay. I am really sorry for earlier. I will explain everything as sson as we get a break." He apologized. Again.

"That's okay Reid, you don't have to if you don't want to."

"No, I want to. Let's get inside." I looked outside and we had already arrived back at the station.

**Woo! Well, tell me what you think, review and if you have any ideas feel free to PM me! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews and story alerts! Here is chapter 2. Reid will admit something unexpected in this chapter, so if you get to that part and don't like it, don't read on.**

No one POV

As soon as Reid and Emily walked into the precinct, they were bombarded with questions from reporters.

"Sir, is it true that the murderer is killing following the cardinal directions?" A woman reporter asked Reid.

"Uh, we will not be answering any questions for the time being." He replied and pushed through the throng of people. They made their way to the back room where all their stuff was set up. Hotch was waiting for them.

"Have you figured out the geographical profiling yet?" He asked the two profilers.

"Yes, but we have no way of knowing where he will be going next. He was following the cardinal directions." Reid answered.

"I think I do," Emily pointed out. "Is it possible that he could follow the intermediate directions next?" She made her way over to the map.

"It's a long shot. He would be going northeast. Is there a hospital anywhere close by?" Hotch asked Emily.

"Yes, Methodist hospital. It's a town over." She answered. They were interrupted with Reid's cell phone ringing.

"Hey Garcia, got anything?" He asked.

"Well, no. None of the women have family members who have been institutionalized." Garcia remarked.

Meanwhile, Emily was looking over the cases of the deceased women. They all had a striking resemblance to herself, but much younger. It made her feel uneasy.

"Hey, I see something in these women that overlap." Emily called to Hotch.

"What is it?" He asked as he made his way over to her.

"All of their husbands are deceased, and they only have older brothers alive. All in the 30-35 year old range." Emily informed.

"We're ready to give the profile." He insisted.

**Chapter 2~Chapter 2~Chapter 2~**

"The UnSub that we are looking for is a white male in his early thirties. He has had a younger sister die recently, most likely in a hospital." Hotch started.

"We're having our technical analyst back in Quantico do background checks to find this UnSub." Reid added.

"This UnSub is out to kill. In his mind, he is the superior. He is killing these women because they look similar to his sibling." Morgan said.

"We think we know where he is headed next. We don't know why, but he has been following the Cardinal Directions. We have an idea that he will be following the Intermediate directions next." Emily added.

"Our team will split up at Methodist hospital for the next few days. That hospital is directly in between the first two murders. Thank you for your time." Hotch concluded.

The team got together in the back room and started planning.

"Emily, you and Reid cover the first floor. JJ and Morgan cover the second and Dave and I will cover the third. We will be undercover. He cannot know we are FBI agents! We will be pretending to be patients. Emily, you resemble the women most out of everyone else. This will be dangerous for you. Reid, you will be undercover as a family member or a spouse, it doesn't matter as long as you stay with Emily at all times. He is escalating, with no cooling off period. Alright, let's head out." Hotch demanded.

Emily POV

"Are you nervous?" Reid asked me on the ride to the hospital.

"Why would I be nervous? It's no different than any other case." I persisted.

"Well you're biting your fingernails. At this exact moment." Reid profiled.

"It's just, I look so much like the victims. I have a bad feeling." I lied. There was something else. Reid couldn't know about it yet. No one could. I looked over at Reid, and noticed something on his wrist.

"Hey, what happened? Looks like you cut yourself pretty bad." The sleeve of his shirt was rolled up to his elbows. He quickly pulled them down covering his arms again. Wait...cut himself?

"Um yeah, I got a package in the mail from my mom. She sent me another Edgar Allen Poe classic. I cut myself with my pocket knife trying to open it." He mumbled. I could tell he wasn't telling me the truth.

"You're lying." I told him.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!" He yelled.

"Reid it's obvious you are. Tell me the truth!" I demanded. He was quiet.

"Like I said earlier. I'll tell you about it later." He said. I could tell it was making him anxious talking about it.

"We'll talk about it when I get in my hospital room." I said. We were quiet for the rest of the ride.

**Chapter 2~Chapter 2~Chapter 2~**

Reid and I walked into the hospital hand in hand, undercover as a couple. I have to admit, I think I like Reid. More than a friend. We walked up to the receptionist.

"We're with the FBI." I told her and she seemed to understand.

"Emily Prentiss?" She asked and I nodded.

"Follow me to your room. You are undercover correct?"

"Yes. If I was told correct, another agent informed you about this. What's my cover story?" I asked.

"You are in here for a couple days for a minor head injury. We will have to do some MRI's, so it seems realistic." I can't have an MRI. The doctors will find out what's wrong, and then Reid will find out...I can't have him find out like this.

"Alright thanks." We stopped at an empty room at the very end of a long hallway. The receptionist handed me a hospital gown.

"You will have to wear this. Another agent will come by, undercover as a nurse. Please, get settled. And catch this bastard." She begged and walked away.

"I need to tell you something." I confessed to Reid. He looked confused.

"What?" He asked.

"Uh, I'll tell you after I get settled in. I'll be right back." I took my hospital gown and went to the bathroom.

How am I going to tell Reid? He'll be devastated. I already died once; I can't imagine what will come of it if I die again.

*5 mins later*

I walked out of the bathroom and saw Reid sitting in one of the plastic chairs staring at the wall.

I walked over to him and sat in the chair next to him.

"What do you need to tell me?" He asked.

"Well, I think it's time we have that talk we talked about earlier. What's up with this?" I asked. I grabbed his arm and yanked his sleeve up showing cuts and scars. He jerked his arm out of my hand, pulling down the sleeves once again.

"Please don't do that. I'll tell you. But will you promise me something?" He asked me.

"Anything."

"Don't tell everyone else. And please, do not judge me for this." He begged.

"I won't. I promise." I said sincerely.

"Where to start...a few weeks ago, I got a call from my mom's doctor. She had to be put in the hospital. Since she's schizophrenic, she sometimes doesn't know what she's doing. One night, for some reason, she just started cutting her wrists. Where she got the blade, I haven't a clue. She lost a lot of blood. When I got the news, I threw a fit. We were on that child abduction case. 10 children missing, sexually assaulted, and murdered. That was rough so I couldn't wait to get home. But that news ruined it. I sat on my bed wondering what it felt like. Does it really take the pain away? Does it actually help? It does." He looked at me, ashamed. He had started crying.

"Oh Reid, come here." I grabbed him in a hug, and just let him cry.

"I'm so sorry Emily." He kept repeating in between sobs.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm going to help you through this Reid." I told him truthfully. He let go of me and wiped his eyes.

"It really does help Emily. I can't explain it. But that right there just helped me realize that I'm doing a terrible thing." He told me. He smiled a little and wiped his eyes.

"Your turn. Something is wrong, I can tell." He once again profiled.

"I hate to tell you this, I really do. It'll make you have the urge even more..." I trailed off, my own eyes threatening to spill tears.

"Emily if it's something serious you need to tell me." Reid said in a demanding tone. I looked at him.

"I have a brain tumor. A rare type of meningioma. It's cancerous." I admitted.

"What? When did you find out?" He asked in exasperation.

"The same night you found out about your mom. About a month ago, I went to my doctor. I had been having a lot of odd headaches so I got an MRI. Then a CT. That's when they found the tumors. About a week and a half later they notified me about them. They were quite large so I went to the hospital to have an emergency surgery done. They identified the type, if they were malignant or not, and decided to try and remove them. They managed to remove 30% of them. But it's not enough." I explained. I realized I had also started crying.

"Emily, how long?" He whispered to me after five minutes of silence.

"Not completely sure yet. There are more tests, but the surgeon gave me 8-12 months." He looked extremely disconsolate when he heard that.

"A year at the most? That's all?" He asked in disbelief.

"Reid, I need a favor from you. Don't tell the team yet. We've been so busy on cases lately that I just couldn't tell them."

"I won't. Tell them when you're ready. In the meantime, I have to tell you something else." He said to me.

"What is it?" I asked confused. He just sat there for a moment, contemplating what to do. He nodded his head, as if he had made a decision. Before I know what was happening, I felt his lips against mine.

He completely took me by surprise. But as soon as that wore off, I kissed him back. It was loving, and affectionate. It was amazing.

"Wow." Is all I could say.

"I've wanted to do that since I first met you Emily. I can honestly say, I love you."

"Reid, you have no idea. I have dreamt about this moment for quite some years, but never thought it'd happen. I love you."

**AN: There, a happy ending to this chapter. Things get more extreme. Don't forget to review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: NO! There is no character death. I forgot to put that. Thank you to my anonymous reviewer for reminding me. Thanks for all the reviews!**

Emily POV

I never would have thought that Reid was in love with me. I always dreamt about that moment. It finally came true.

"You hungry?" I heard Reid ask groggily. I looked at him as he just woke up.

"Not right now. Thanks anyway." I said to him.

"Were you up all night?" He asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Yeah. I kept having this feeling that someone was watching me." I explained.

"It was probably me." He said while yawning.

"Go get some coffee. You need it." He shook his head.

"I'm not leaving you here alone." He insisted.

"Come on Reid, what's going to happen to me in the 10 minutes you're gone? Nothing. Go get your coffee." I persisted. He looked hesitant. Finally, he agreed.

"I'll be back soon." He kissed me on the cheek and then left. He still gave me butterflies whenever he touches me, or even says a word to me. I feel like a teenager all over again, but it's better this way.

I got out of my bed and headed towards the restroom. I looked in the mirror and I was a complete mess. While I was rummaging through my bag for my make-up, I heard someone moving around in my room.

"Hold on Reid, I'll be out in a second!" I hollered. I gave up looking for my cosmetics and settled with just washing my face.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Three gun shots rang out. I peeked out of the bathroom door and saw a masked man hovering over someone just outside my room.

"Oh god!" I mumbled. I fumbled in my bag for my cell and found it luckily, fast.

"Hotch! I think it's Reid." I said into the phone as quietly but urgently as possible.

"How do you know?" Hotch asked suspiciously.

"Reid went to get us coffee. Right now, there's a man, who has the same build as Reid, on the ground, with coffee spilled. I think it's him!" I nearly screamed.

"All of us are on our way. Tell me, is Reid moving?" I studied Reid for a few seconds.

"I saw him move his leg but that's about it. Hotch, please hurry! He's lying in a pool of his own blood!" I said, tears streaming down my face. I didn't realize I had started crying.

"Emily, it's me." I heard JJ's voice on the other end.

"JJ hurry!" I said and hung up. I quickly changed into my clothes and snuck out of the bathroom door, gun in hand.

It was definitely Reid. It looks like he got shot In the abdomen. He's bleeding out pretty bad.

I snuck up behind the gunman.

"Put the gun down." I ordered in a demanding voice. He turned around and pointed the gun on me. The rest of the team had already shown up.

"You aren't getting out of here alive. You just shot a federal agent." Hotch said, trying to negotiate. Suddenly, the gunman shot and hit me.

Reid POV

I keep seeing this white light, and a shadowy figure telling me to come. I know what it is, and I won't go.

Without any warning, a gunshot snaps me out of my daze. I open my eyes and Emily is on the ground. I saw Hotch in my peripheral vision. I managed to get the strength to talk.

"Hotch, shoot that bastard and save Emily. If you don't, I will." I demanded. I could feel my gun in my jeans, if only I could reach it. I heard another gunshot and saw the UnSub fall.

JJ POV

Right away there were doctors tending to Spence and Emily.

It look like Emily got shot in her chest. I couldn't tell where. It was going to be a long day.

"I think I'm gonna call Garcia. Tell her about this." I said to Hotch. He nodded and went to talk to one of the doctors.

"Garcia's layer of-" I cut her off.

"Reid and Emily have been shot."

"What? Are they okay?" She asked frantically.

"I don't know. Spence was shot on his abdomen and Emily in her chest. I don't have any word on either of them." I explained to her.

"I'm coming there. Where are you again?" She asked. I told her everything.

"Alright see you soon." I said into the phone.

"Garcia's coming. She refused to stay in Quantico." I said after I walked back to the waiting room.

"That's fine. Both of them are in surgery. I don't know how long." Hotch informed me. I nodded.

"I need some air." I said and walked outside.

"Quite a day we've had, don't you think?" I heard Rossi ask from behind me.

"Yeah. Do you think they're going to be okay?" I asked.

"Probably. They are both strong." He insisted.

"At least we caught our UnSub."

"Actually, we didn't." Rossi admitted.

"What?" I asked in astonishment.

"That wasn't our UnSub. It was just a man who lost his wife today. He heard a nurse call Reid Dr so he figured he was the real Dr." He explained to me.

"So our UnSub is still loose in the hospital? This is terrible!"

"Sadly, yes, but it's not a bad thing. Our UnSub only killed victims who were close to death. This makes Emily an even bigger target, which will help us catch our UnSub." Rossi clarified.

"I guess you're right." I mumbled.

"Come on, let's get back inside." Rossi offered.

When we got back inside, we saw the rest of the team talking to one of the doctors.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked, curious.

"Reid's out of surgery." Hotch said.  
"Already? It's only been like, an hour!"

"How bad is it?" Rossi asked.

"Dr Reid was shot in his abdomen. It somehow missed his organs and went through and through. He lost a lot of blood, but he is stable." The doctor informed.

"When can we see him?" Morgan asked.

"You can go in now if you want. He should wake up soon."

"Good. What about Emily?" I asked.

"All I know is that she is in worse shape. The bullet is lodged very close to her heart. She should be out of surgery in a couple hours." He answered and walked away.

"I'm going to go see him." I told the team.  
"Good. We'll wait here until he wakes up." Hotch said. I walked down the hallway until I found his room.

I sat down in a chair next to his bed. I didn't do anything. I just sat there waiting for him to wake up.

Finally, after 45 minutes, he woke up.

"Hey Spence. How're you feeling?" I asked him.

"Sore." He said. He looked around the room frantically and looked at me.

"Where's Emily? Is she okay?"

"She's still in surgery. The bullet is lodged in her chest right near her heart. She lost a lot of blood." I said to him.

"Is she going to be okay?" He demanded.

"I'm not sure yet. I'm going to go get the team. They probably know more." I told him. I got up from my chair and walked out the door.

"He's awake." I told the team. Garcia had arrived while I was gone.

"Good. Emily just got out of surgery, but she's in a coma." Hotch told me sympathetically.

"I have to go tell Spence. He's going to be so worried." I told them.

"I'm coming too." Garcia piped. We walked to his room in silence.

"Hey Reid." Garcia said.

"Any word on Emily?" He asked, still worried.

"Uh yeah. She's out of surgery, but she's in a coma." I told him reluctantly.

"What?" He asked, choked up.

"She'll be fine. I promise." Garcia told him.

"I want to see her." He said to us.

"Spence, you've only been out of surgery for an hour." I argued.

"I don't care! I need to see her!" He demanded. Garcia gave me a look. I shook my head. I know that look.

"Okay. Get in." I agreed. I pushed a wheel chair from the corner of the room over to his bed and helped him in. Garcia wheeled him down the hall to Emily's room. The team was in there waiting.

"Hey kid. How you feeling?" Morgan asked.

"Worried." He replied. He stared at Emily, with guilt written all over his face.

"This isn't your fault Reid." Morgan told him.

"Yeah it is. She made me go get the coffee. If I hadn't, we would be perfectly fine." He said.

"We should give him some time with her alone. He thinks this is his fault." I whispered to Hotch.

"That might be a good idea." He whispered back. "Reid, why don't you stay here with Emily. Everyone else, we should go talk to the doctors." Everyone agreed, and we left.

**Reid POV**

"Emily, I am so sorry. This is all my fault." I said to her. I don't know if she can hear me or not, but I hope she can.

"Emily, I love you. More than anything in the world. Please, just wake up." I know she wouldn't wake up anytime soon. Comatose patients are labeled comatose because they don't respond to normal stimuli and don't wake up for at least six hours from unconsciousness.

"Please Emily. I love you. Wake up soon." I whispered.

**AN: Okay, I'm stopping here. I can' think of anything else to add. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thanks for all the reviews! I love you guys!

Reid POV

I spent the rest of the day in Emily's room until my doctor made me go back to my room.

"How are you feeling Dr. Reid?" He asked me.

"I'm still worried." I replied.

"I meant physically."

"Tired. A little sore." I told him.

"Don't worry Spencer. By the looks of Miss Prentiss' vitals, she should wake up very soon. As soon as she wakes up I'll make sure you see her." He gave me a reassuring smile and walked away.

Emily has been in a coma for 13 hours and 32 minutes. I love her so much. I don't know what I would do without her.

I got out of my bed and into my wheel chair. My doctor ordered me to stay in bed but I don't care. I wheeled myself to Emily's room.

"Hi Emily, it's me again. I need you to wake up. Everyone is worried sick about you. I'm scared to death you won't wake up. I lost you once. I can't lose you again." I whispered while holding her hand.

I gave her a quick but passionate kiss.

"I love you so much." I whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." She whispered hoarsely.

"You're awake!" I exclaimed. She looked confused.

"How long have I been asleep?" She asked.

"Not that long. You've been in a comatose state for almost 14 hours." I told her. She reached up to my face and wiped away a tear.

"Don't cry. I'm here, that's all that matters." She said.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her.

"Weird. Really tired. Groggy." She answered.

"Welcome back to the world of awake Miss Prentiss. I need to examine your vitals and your stitches." Her doctor said as he walked in the room.

He did what he had to do, and examined the results.

"Well Emily, all I have is bad news. Listening to your heart, I hear a very dangerous murmur. Looking at your vitals, your heart isn't pumping enough blood into your body. You have about an hour or two to live. I wish we would have caught this sooner."

"There's nothing you can do? You can't give her any kind of medication?" I asked angry.

"I'm afraid not. I'm sorry." He said and walked away.

"This isn't possible. We just got you back!"

"Come here. Lay here with me." She offered.

"How come you're so calm about this?" I asked, surprised.

"Remember that case we had about the Zodiac Killer? You said it yourself; nothing is accidental. I believe that everything happens for a reason. It just so happens to be my time." She explained. I could see she was sad, but she wasn't lying.

"We never even got a chance to be a couple. We never got to go on a date." I told her. Tears were already streaming down my face.

"Let this be our first and our last date. Lay here with me. Until I die, I want you by my side. I love you so much." She said to me. I got into her hospital bed next to her. She cuddled into me and I buried my face into her hair and just cried.

I don't know how long we were like that. It felt like forever.

"It's time." She whispered.

"No. Please, don't go. Not yet." I begged.

"Spencer Reid, I love you more than anything in the world. We have only been together for two days but I've felt like this since I first met you. Now, it's time for me to go." She said weakly. I had started crying and by the time she finished I was bawling.

"Emily Prentiss, you will always be the love of my life. I regret being so disrespectful to you earlier this year. I love you; I know you will always know that." I kissed her. I kissed her until she was too weak to kiss back.

"I love you." She whispered, and then she was gone.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

My eyes flew open. Oh god, was that a dream, or was that real? I looked up at Emily's heart monitor and saw that her vitals were stronger than I've seen them yet.

"Bad dream?" I heard a voice behind me ask. I turned around and saw a man with a gun pointed at me. I pulled my gun out—I kept it behind my back while in the wheel chair—and aimed it at him.

"Put the gun down. You don't want to kill two FBI agents." I said to the UnSub.

"Maybe I do. You two deserve it. It's not fair that you get to live and my sister didn't!" He screamed loudly.

"Listen, if you tell me your name, I can help you." I negotiated.

"My name is Toby Braun. My sister was Alexa Braun. It's not fair that she's gone!" He wept.

"Toby, I can't say what I know what it feels like to have a close sibling pass away, but I know what it feels like to have a close family member be gone. No, it's not fair. But nothing is accidental and everything happens for a reason. It was her time." I quoted from my dream.

"I know! I'm just so miserable. She was always there for me, through thick and thin. Now I have nobody." He complained.

"Toby, if you give me your gun, I can get you the help that you need. Drop the gun." I demanded once again.

"You can get me help?" He asked.

"Yes. I know what it's like to feel this way. You just want to shut the world and be left alone don't you?" I asked.

"Yes! Please. Help me." He dropped the gun. Security had arrived, and they handcuffed him.

"Are you okay?" A voice from behind me said. I turned around and Emily's eyes were wide open.

"Emily? When did you wake up? How much of that did you see?" I asked her.

"I saw all of it. I woke you up when I saw him walking towards my room. Hey, I thought we caught our UnSub when we got shot." She explained.

"No, that was a man who lost his wife. He heard our nurse call me Dr Reid and he assumed I was the doctor." I told her.

"Oh. How long have I been out of it?" She asked me.

"Nearly 15 hours. You've been in a coma."

"No way! I don't remember anything. I remember seeing you on the ground, and then the gunman turned towards me. That's all I remember." Emily recollected.

"Well, you're alive. That's all that matters. The bullet was lodged bout 2 centimeters away from your heart. You were incredibly lucky." I told her.

"I love you, you know that?" She told me.

"I do. I love you too." I met her with a passionate kiss.

**Hmm are you mad at me for that part? Did I trick you? Yes, Reid was dreaming!**

**Well, I think this is the end of the story! There will be a sequel, either late this week or early next week. Hope you enjoyed this story. If you have any ideas for the sequel, feel free to PM me! Don't forget to review!**


End file.
